


The Kindness and his Wisdom

by Octopocalypse



Category: Naruto
Genre: Akimichi bear clan, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Centaurs, Death, Feral Behavior, Hybrids, M/M, eventual shikacho, shikacho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-09-27 19:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10043132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octopocalypse/pseuds/Octopocalypse
Summary: Choji finally reaches the age where he can officially leave his clans borders and join the others on their hunting trips in the woods.He is greeted with the unexpected as he learns new things about his clan, their rivals in the north and strangers from the east looking to settle in the rich forest. But with tensions already high between the two clans how will this third fit in when there doesnt seem to be enough room for the two, and what will happen when Choji develops an unexpected friendship with an heir from another clan. One his father does not approve of at all.Sneaking off to spend time together the two find quick friendship with one another, growing together and beginning to question the rift between their kind. But how will they make things work when their clans are so hostile towards one another?The boys think perhaps this might be the dawn of a new age, one in which they hope both sides of the spectrum can live together in harmony.---"They will learn to fear you for your strength, and in turn they will be humbled by that kindness."





	1. Dawn of the Butterfly

**Author's Note:**

> Woo! I am so excited for this fic! I spent the better half of this week working on it nonstop and I'm finally finished the first chapter  
> AHHH crossing my fingers I finish this thing, but I have big plans and the task is DAUNTING.  
> Please sent all your encouragement my way if you enjoy the read and I love a good constructive criticism so if theres anything I could improve let me know!

Centaurs are dangerous.

  
That was the first lesson Choji’s dad gave him since he was a boy.

  
Countless of their clan had been taken out by the beasts, they were ruthless, selfish, hateful creatures. But there were often ways to reason with the creatures, Chouza would tell him, if you kept a level head. Its how the Bear clan had managed to share territory with them for so many years. Humans were brutish and tough and the centaurs hated them for it, hunting man for sport. But there was many a time when one of their men could hold his own against a hoofed beast. But that was one on one, and the centaurs greatly out numbered them.

 

So they settled on a grudging respect for one another, established some ground rules and lived together in mostly harmony.

  
The rules were:

1\. Do not stand in the way of a centaur and its prey.

>   
>  “Even if you’ve been stalking it for weeks,” his father warned him. “Even if you’ve wounded it and its laying at your feet, if a centaur shows up and claims it at the last second, it is theirs.

2\. Be quiet, be polite.

> “They know our language but don’t often stoop very low to use it for conversation. A centaur will often tell you what it wants of you and you just better damned do it. Mostly they just want you out of the way.”

  
3\. Never enter centaur territory.

>   
>  Though the land of hunting that surrounded the Akimichi clan was considered neutral ground, the word of a centaur still greatly out ruled theirs. The real trouble, however, lay further north, an Akimichi caught within centaur borders would never be heard from again.

  
These rules seemed fairly simple, if not entirely unfair. But Choji didn’t mind. He was far too excited about going on his first real hunt.  
The teen stood excitedly, spear in hand and his father went through the rules for the millionth time.

  
“Never make eye contact with a centaur.”

  
“Okay, got it- “

  
“And don’t try to speak over them- don’t, just don’t even speak to them.”

  
“Yes dad- YES dad!” he was bouncing on the spot from the excitement. He’d never even SEEN a centaur before and all the implications that he might actually run into one was sort of exhilarating.

  
“Now, we won't be going very near were they usually hunt-"

  
“Aw what?!” The cub groaned, lowering his spear in disappointment.

  
Chouza sighed and knelt before his son. “Listen Choji…" He said, looking the boy in the eye. "You **don’t** want to meet a centaur.” His eyes were intense and Choji knew he only came so close to him so that he could make sure the boy took note of the two knarled scars on the mans cheeks.

  
Choji knew the story, everyone did, for it was Chouza who won the war that earned their clan respect. He was the one of the men captured by a team of centaur, he was taken back to their clan and tortured ruthlessly. They left him with two twisting scars on his face to mark him as a coward. But he was the only one who ever managed to escape their captivity, the only one who came back breathing and led his clan to victory.

  
To this day members of their clan would paint their cheeks with swirling shapes in spite of the centaurs. They did so to prove that they were not cowards, and they would never be beaten into submission. Today Choji would receive his own personal insignia that he would paint on his cheeks everyday to signify his coming of age.  
Chouza bent over him, brush in hand.

  
“My son, heir to our clan, I bestow upon you the red swirls, the centaur symbol for butterflies, represented by your kindness. But it will not be your kindness that spares them in battle, they will learn to fear you for your strength, and in turn they will be humbled by that kindness.”

 

When the paint dried Choji raised a hand to touch his cheek. “t-these are… centaurs writings?” he stammered, staring wide eyed at his father.

In all his years he never knew.

  
His father simply nodded with an glint in his eye as he smiled proudly at his son.

“Now my cub, off to bed with you, we will be leaving in the morning and you need your rest.”

  
The small boy nodded and offered a respectful bow, to his clan leader before giving a hug, to his father. All that followed was the patter of footsteps as he rushed off to his room through the winding earth tunnels that made up his clans home.

  
When he arrived he checked his pack, making sure everything was ready for the long days to come and noticed a coat of fur his mother left him. It was his first full bear pelt, painstakingly put together and ready to be worn on his hunt. It was an honor and a requirement for all warriors to wear during their outings. The fur and skin was tough and protective and offered a different sort of safety when it was used as a disguise. Choji nearly squealed with delight as he wrapped it around himself, the bright orangey brown of the bears fur was rough against his face and tickled his cheeks but he dove into his bed wearing it all the same. The pelts that splashed around him were softer in comparison, their warmth and familiar scent combined with the cozy squish of his woolen mattress had him dozing off quick and easily.

The Akimichi cub awoke to the sound of a blaring horn that signified the day time. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes quickly before leaping from the tangled mess of rabbit and mink skins. He gathered up his pack in one hand and fastened his new cloak around himself securely before rushing out to meet the hunting team in the large cavern that made up a gathering area for the entire clan.

  
Traditionally, hunting parties were seen off by anyone who wasn’t busy with their duties. Those who had their day off would gather in this large vault of damp and weathered rock to offer their encouragement, parting gifts, words of love and share together a promise of returning. This morning however, the cavity seemed much fuller then he’d ever seen it.

Relatives and friends of all ages were there to greet and see off the young heir, offering words of wisdom and praise for his swirls.  
“Kindness,” many would comment with an approving nod, and Choji found himself wondering if everyone knew the language of the centaurs. Of perhaps his father simply told them all the meaning behind his markings, and, as he pondered this, he began to wonder the meaning behind the markings on each his clanmates cheeks.

  
Slowly he made his way through the crowd, accepting the hair ruffles and pats as he pushed forward, locking eyes with his father as he came to an open space in the center of the room. His mother was the one who rushed forward to greet him first, her war weathered finger tips cupping his thick cheeks and she beamed at him.

  
“You’re father was right to give you kindness…” She spoke with a sort of soft pride. “it has been so long… I wondered when I would see these markings again on a member of our clan. I am glad they ended up on you…” her eyes welled with tears and it took Choji a moment to realize why she grew so emotional.

  
Of course, people told tales of one brave man who once fought along side his father, they called him the Heart for he was passionate, brave, and Kind. He was Chouza's best friend, a mentor to many, a brother, in a sense, to his mother, and consequently Choji's uncle. He died before Choji was born, and his father told him his mother had never really been the same since then.

  
The boy gripped his her in a tight hug and accepted a peck on the cheek.

  
“Come home safe to me little bear,” she whispered, emotion leadened and heavy in his arms. “I want to see those swirls for many years to come…”

  
He gave a nod and there was reluctance as she pulled away, turning back to her husband. He gave her a nod and a smile of understanding, promise, and much more than Choji could read.

  
“Alright cubs,” Chouza boomed over the group of men and women, all dressed in their symbolic bear skin cloaks. Though most were adults, everyone was consider a cub when compared to their leader, and they looked up at him with reverence and awe.

 

“If everyone is here… then lets get moving.” Came his simple command and Choji felt a swell of excitement in his chest at the words.

The group moved through a parting crowd and made their way towards the entrance of the cave.

The Akimichi boy had only been outside a handful of times, and the particular tunnel called up memories of the past forcing a grin to his lips. The outside world was always beautiful and exciting to behold and he could hardly wait to be greeted with all the sights and sounds that layed just beyond their protective walls. Soon enough the tunnel grew brighter as they neared the outside sun, and though the cave had light sources of its own, none were comparable to the shining sphere in the sky.

  
He stepped out into the blinding light, shielding his eyes as a ripple of adrenaline surged through the squad on a wave of their shared energy. It flowed through him, filling him with determination, a subtle rush like nothing he’d felt before and he and his clanmates buzzed with newfound vigor.

  
Chouza took a heaving breath beside Choji, clapping his hand on the boys shoulder. The cub followed by example and sucked in his own lungful of air, suddenly understanding why he did it. It was crisp and cool, filled with strange scents that flooded his mind with curious wonder. He lifted his nose higher and snuffed the air heavily, earning him a fond smile from his father.

  
“Smells like freedom huh?” he chuckled and then they set out down the long treck away from their home.

  
Choji glanced back, feeling suddenly vulnerable with out the constant over head protection offering its comfort. Their small outcrop of rock behind them and the wide expanse of land in front gave him a unfamiliar twisting in his guts and he clutched the dagger at his hip nervously.

  
“We’ll head to that grouping of trees,” Chouza informed the team pointing toward the east. “there have been sightings of deer and other big game.”  
The clan obeyed and they started heading down the slopes toward the thick foliage.

 

* * *

 

 

Most of the other hunters had all but lost interest in their surroundings, but not Choji. The energy filled teenager bolted from rock to rock, outcrop to outcrop, making faces at all the clouds, birds and plants he came across. He chased down a squirrel, lowered to all fours but it did nothing to help his speed as the critter scurried away. All animals he had only ever seen after they'd been skinned and hung out to dry.

He never knew the small rabbits hopped and bounced that way, had no idea that tiny rodents lived in holes the the ground. He stuffed himself into one more then a few times, digging with tough finger nails up to his elbows before his father pulled him out and told him it was a waste of time.

  
But Choji was determined. He wanted to catch something! He wanted to catch something with his own two hands and take it home as his prize. His mama would be so proud and he’d solidify his place in the clan not only as a future heir but a respectable one at that! He could taste victory at the tail of every furred, feathered and scaled beast he followed. But before long he felt his feet grow heavy and noticed the thick trees draw nearer.

  
Giving up one last chase he scurried to the group, walking along side his father.

  
“This is officially where our territory ends,” The man told them, and the young cub looked back.

  
The earth behind them was a dull grey dirt with few trees and mostly shrubs and prickly ferns that reached out for the suns rays. Small pools of water littered the area but the hard clay beneath their feet stayed dry and cracked. And then in the center, a large mound of black jagged rocks that made up their home.  
It was ugly to look at and Choji found he preferred the bright greens of the forest in front of them.  
“How come the Centaurs lan- uh, the hunting grounds look so much nicer?”

  
His fathers face turned from its usual wide smile to a deep frown at the boys words.

  
“The Centaur are greedy creatures.. they believe that everything beautiful must belong to them. That they are the only ones worthy of protecting the earth and its inhabitants.”  
“Huh, some protectors…” The young boy scoffed, and his dad smiled once more.

  
“The Heart used to say something like that…”

  
Chouza took the first steps, and the hunting party followed close behind, his son, Choji, had his chin raised and eyes attentive as his father told the story of the Heart.

“The Heart was the leader of our clan before I.  
He was fair, and he was noble and of course he was kind.” He said with a smile to Choji.

  
“No greater man ever existed, and I trusted no one but him with my life the fateful night he died.” A somber tone ran through the clan at his words, and Choji looked away from his fathers face, noting the glint of sadness there.

“After I was captured… he stopped at nothing in his attempts to rescue me. Meanwhile I gathered all the information I could.

  
The Centaurs were cruel, and merciless. They would feed me till full for days and then starve me for weeks, laughing cruelly as they referred to this as 'hibernation'  
These scars on my cheeks were the least of my woes however, as I was forced to watch others endure painful tortures inflicted on them.

Most would think the physical pain would be the worst of it, but for me, watching my comrades fallen and weak was unbearable.  
Three months they kept me captive. Most of my squadron had fallen, and for all I knew I was alone.  
Of course deep down, I knew the Heart would come for me, so I held fast my strength and spent my time deciphering the words my captors used.

  
That is were I learned to read the language of centaurs.  
Many more days I spent under their careful watch, and then the rescue began.  
I heard the shouting, guards ran in all directions until I was alone in my cell. Weakened and weary I was unsure of my strength, but I knew I would have to break through the bars of my cage. It was now or never.

  
So I mustered up all my strength and energy, grabbed hold of the iron standing in my way and pulled.  
It seemed hopeless…”

There was a deep sigh and a heavy frown creased his face as he continued.

  
“I pulled and pulled and my muscles strained and the pain from my wounds was searing. I tried for what seemed like hours, knowing that had I been at my best those thick metal bars would be no match for me.

  
I felt myself defeated. I could hear the battle as it raged outside, but I was powerless, unable to offer any help.

  
That is when I heard him, cries from the Heart. A great roar told me he was near, and he came, riding the back of a powerful hound. A fox, easily the size of a great wolf.”

  
Choji’s eyes shone. Wolves in the mountain were said to get at least 12 feet long and as tall as he stood now.

  
“He crashed through the prison, the hound ripping easily at the metal bars of my cage, and he lifted me boneless onto its flanks. The wind rushed past and I never felt so alive, so relieved and so safe, even as the centaur chased us through their city, firing painful spears and swinging dangerous daggers, something told me we would make it out alright.

  
The Heart had strength, but he also had wisdom and when we returned to the clan the moment I was better he began formulating a plan of attack. I begged him to reconsider. These beasts were dangerous, powerful and numerous. I feared our clan would not survive a battle with them, and I knew first hand what happened to those the Centaur hated.

But he would not budge. He was determined to make this land our home, too long we had spent wandering, our numbers grew and it became time to settle.

Originally he had wanted all of this, would have liked us to settle among the trees as we had before..."

Choji raised a curious face, but his father shook his head. This would be a tale for another time.

" I understood why the clan needed this victory. We lost many when we traveled and we could not afford to lose many more. I soon found there was no point in arguing so I offered all the assistance I could. I told him of the language I learned and he found a way we could use it to our tactical advantage.

  
The Heart was cunning and he convinced a few of the centaur to join his cause, I do not know how but he had a way with words, he could talk a bear onto its back and of course it was with this power he used to tame the wretched ninetailed beast upon which he rode.

  
Many months of preparation and we were ready, each of us painted our cheeks with a word of our choosing. Except for me, my markings been decided for me long ago.  
The heart chose the symbol you wear today Choji, the symbol of kindness. It also represented rebirth, and new beginnings.” He grew quiet for a moment, and the young cub knew his father was going to tell them next about the fall of the Heart. The death of his best friend.

  
It seemed a painful thing, though the child wasn’t sure hed ever understand. Their clan was small, and their were not many his age whom he was close to. But he had his papa and his mama and he knew losing them would bring him great heartache. He was sure losing a friend would be similar.

  
“The day we made the attack was anything but dreary. The sun shone brightly as we made our way.

  
We planned to sneak in, using a map I created on information heard whispered between the guards, we would position ourselves at key points and attack.  
The centaurs we befriended were going to help us, but I did not trust them. I begged him to stay in our party-“

  
The clan leader choked a bit and took a moment to find himself, members of the hunting squad moving closer to offer support. Young Choji reached forward and took his fathers hand in his own, and the man seemed to find his strength again.

  
“he would not listen, and we separated. The signal was given and we sprung into action. I helped my team as much as I could, but something told me things were not going well. Soon I left them and searched for our leader.

  
I found him not after long… two of the centaur we had made allegiance with had him, pinned to the ground with a spear through his chest.  
His hound stood by his side-“ another choke interrupted him.

  
“his hound was there with him, fighting furiously tooth and nail. Together we drove the bastards away. To this day I will never forget their faces. A pale black haired snake and his silver haired friend…” the anger that rose with those words was replaced again with a heavy sadness.

  
“I regret every day that I did not kill them then and there… but I was too worried for my friend, who I knew was running out of time.  
As I held him in my arms he gave me a knowing smile… I have never seen a man look so ready to face death.

But it should not have been! He was barely a man- he should have lived far into his elder years-"

Their leader took a moment, breathed to calm himself, before continuing his weighted story.

  
"The Heart looked straight at me and straight into me all at once, as his breath bled thin he said only one thing to me.

  
You will be a great Clan leader Chouza.

  
I could not believe these words, and as I begged him to take them back, the life left his body.

  
I had no choice. An anger I had never felt before rose inside me, it was red hot like a chili pepper and filled me up to the brim until I could feel it spilling out all around me. My wounds healed and I felt myself grow in strength as I tore through the herds of centaur who threatened our people. MY people.

  
Some say the power we now call chakra manifested itself in the great form of a bear around me as I came down on the centaur clan in a wave of destruction.  
And before I knew it, our enemies were retreating, the war was won and our clan took possession of the land to the south.” He said it with a sigh, and then sat himself down abruptly on a fallen tree.

  
“We camp here,” He announced exhausted from his emotional trip. The rest of the squad noticed his tired eyes and took it upon themselves to do all the setting up. Choji ran between them, pitching in where he could and checking up on his dad whenever possible.

He'd never been so worn out in his life, and when the last of the bedrolls were being rolled out, a wave of relief washed over him. The young cub settled in same tent as Chouza and fell asleep to the sound of his father and a few others discussing the hunt of tomorrow.


	2. The Chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fear in the dream was what haunted him, because it always seemed too real, too intelligent. The deer in his dream was afraid to die, like it was supposed to be. This absence of fear made him sick. Every creature had the right to be afraid to die, but this one wasn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so nervous about posting this I swear I've read it over and over a million times and its still not where I want it. I've really been putting on the pressure to go above and beyond with this series and IT IS TAKING ITS TOLL LIKE REALLY  
> So just an FYI I have been writing this AND the chapter after this one which is the real reason this took SO LONG but to be honest... After Shikamaru's introduction I really only have a vague idea of what is going to happen with this fic...

The next few weeks were some of the most boring of Choji’s life. He had been under the impression that hunting was going to be exhilarating and dangerous- the thrill of the chase his papa used to stay. The weeks before his outing he would have dreams of chasing prey through the thick, leaping roots and stones as he closed in on it. Branches would cut his cheeks and brambles would catch his calves but it wouldn’t slow him as he pushed harder and faster never seeming to run out breath

Those dreams always ended, however, just before he caught what he was chasing. He remembered only vague details, like an unfamiliar white speckled pelt and wide, fearful brown eyes. Nothing he recognized from the bodies brought home from other hunts. It was bigger than any creature he’d ever seen before, and those eyes always seemed to bore into him, ripe with emotion.

The dream always left him feeling strangely uneasy and unfulfilled. About as unfulfilling as these recent hunting trips have turned out to be. Instead of running wild through the woods, he spent his time trailing behind a bunch of very slow old people, who took long, overly exaggerated steps as they crossed the forest floor. They were constantly getting cross with him for making too much noise, saying he was the reason they were having such an awful time even  _ finding  _ anything. In Choji’s opinion, they hadn’t found anything because his two mentors spent more time looking at poop then looking for any game. 

Every night they would return to camp empty handed and weary, their spirits broken by the lack of success. The other teams didn’t have much luck either by the looks of things, only bringing back small game, which made Choji feel a little better, like maybe it wasn’t totally his fault after all. Though he was sure he could do better on his own then with those bozos his dad kept sending him with.

If party members came back with anything it wasn’t especially remarkable, and they would end up eating a majority of it for their evening meals. The meat never seemed to last them more than a few nights and they would barely have leftovers to take back to the clan.

They moved camps every time a lead ran dry, but his dad kept saying they were getting close, and people seemed hopeful. Though there were the occasional whispers throughout the group, doubts about the success of the hunt; they were mostly hypothetical worries of what they would do if they couldn’t feed the clan.

The Akimichi clan were big eaters, and winter was always troubled times for them. Even many months away, the hunting teams always felt the pressure to catch enough to have a surplus for the unforgiving half of the year. A surplus that would have to last well into the spring so the surviving prey had a chance to repopulate. Because prey was scarce during the snowy months and the weather was such a risk hunting parties were rare. It made it all the more important to do well now more than ever. 

Still teams that included Chouza were always the most profitable, as one man pointed out that evening. This seemed to ease the other members, and they murmured along in agreement, enjoying their meal for the night. The thought never occurred to the young heir, and he noticed the many trusting glances that his father received. For the first time, he began to see how important a symbol their leader was, and how much they relied on him, not only for guidance but for the sake of their survival. The realization dawned on Choji, that one day he too would have to prove himself an excellent tracker and hunter, and he felt the pressure to do well adding new weight to his shoulders. 

Many of the other members shared the hope that Choji would be similarly good at the hunt, like some skill or wisdom would be passed on to him from birth. But as each team took on the responsibility of mentoring him they realized this was not the case. They soon grew despondent, upon hearing it was their turn to take the cub out. Some began to even quarrel, bartering with others to take a second turn in their place.

It was no secret that he had become known as the Luckless one, as each team came to realize, the group that took him always returned empty handed, no matter how successful the others had been.

 

The words of course, traveled throughout the camp, many parties would even insult him while he was within earshot. There was just something about being a kid that made grownups think you weren’t interested in what they said, and therefore weren’t listening. But Choji heard it all, and the words started to take a toll on him. He began dragging his feet during outings, dawdling so as to not be in the way so much. Eventually he began to dread the trips altogether.

Sometimes the parties would even leave a member behind at the camp to watch over him. That was much worse, it was humiliating to the point that, when another fight took place between two hunters over who would stay behind and ‘cub watch’ he didn’t wait for a decision to be made. He just barked angrily that he could take care of himself, and stormed off back to camp. This seemed to suit everybody very well since no one bothered to chase him. 

He spent that morning enraged, taking his anger out on a nearby tree with his dagger. His mood didn’t improve until he had nearly brought it to splinters and by then the sun was high in the sky.

The afternoon he was annoyed. Sharpening his blade as the sun beat down on his head. He tried to watch the clouds, like he had done on his infrequent trips to the surface. He found that he couldn’t enjoy it like he used to though, as every puff took on the shape of rabbits and mink and the strange skinny legged creature from his dream.

He was found that afternoon by his father’s returning party, sitting in the camp, idly drawing in the sand. He’d filled the earth by the bonfire with various pictures of a young bear cub, running, and leaping onto fleeing rabbits. Some included vivid detail of pointed fangs into pelt, jagged lines representing the blood spilling forth. Chouza sat next to his son, eyeing the drawing curiously, and will no small amount of concerned fondness.

“Bear cub,” He inquired and Choji glanced up, only for a second. It didn’t stop the Bear from noticing faint tear stained eyes, which had become red and puffy from crying. If there wasn’t already so much evidence of it then the curious lines that cut through the painted swirls on his son’s cheeks surely gave it away. Despite his usual warm hearted nature Chouza felt some anger rise to his chest at the sight of his child.

“What happened my son, why are you here, why are you crying?” The man asked, concern creasing his face and he looked around for who might have been responsible. Choji simply shook his head, indicating his search would be in vain, and sniffled, rubbing the back of his arm across his nose and cheek, leaving a trail of dirt with it.

“I’m the worst hunter...” The boy whimpered quiety, bringing a small chubby fist down into his picture, using his fingers to brush it away.

“I always scare away the prey, no one wan’s me around. I-I’m too stupid, I do everything wrong” He explained, all his fury from before melting into profound sadness, and the tears welled up in his eyes again. The man just listened, staring down at him, eyebrows furrowed together with concern. 

“My son…” he started sympathetically “hunting takes many years of practice, patience, and learning. No one gets it right way, it takes time.” he smiled patting the boy on the back. Though he knew the words were meant to comfort, they only made Choji more frustrated. He made it sound so easy, but it wasn’t easy. It wasn’t hard when you were already great, but unlike his father, Choji wasn’t great. That’s what bothered him.

“Each man has his own strengths and talents, and so each of us is good at a certain kind of hunt. Some are better stalkers, some are trappers… and some are chasers.” his grin grew wider and Choji met his gaze once more with hesitant curiosity. “The Chase is My way of the hunt, I invented it and I would not surprised me if you were a chaser too, why don’t you join my party tomorrow, I bet with you by my side we will come back with the biggest haul of them all.” Choji felt his chest swell with renewed optimism at the thought.

Of course! He wasn’t the quiet or sneaky type, he liked to run head first into the action, he must be a Chaser! It all made sense. He wasn’t like the others and that’s why they didn’t get along, and now he finally had a chance to prove his greatness. With his father there watching.

He nodded his thanks to his dad and ran off to join his team, offering his help with any washing of weapons or cutting of meat. He stopped when he saw, amongst the pile of bodies, an animal bigger than all the others. A creature he had never seen before. Except for in his dreams. 

His jaw fell open and he moved closer, tossing some of the bodies of rabbits aside. 

“What is it..?” he questioned a nearby hunter who was staring rather proudly at it.

“Its a deer,” he beamed and turned to Chouza who was helping others at the moment. “Your father caught it, it was amazing! Its our first big game, we’ll likely find lots more now we know where the herd is. Maybe even you’ll get your hands on one.” He said with a wink.

Choji stared in awe at the lifeless creature. Too fascinated by it to notice the almost out of place words of encouragement form the silver haired man. It was so big! Almost the size of him, he could hardly believe such a huge creature existed. It could feed the whole party for at least the night! His hand came down and touched its spotted pelt, and he admired the rough feel of its furr. If his dad could catch one of these, he was certain he could too.

 

All the while he was helping with the gutting and skinning of that nights meal his eyes kept wandering back. Back to the body of the faun. Every glance had it rearing up new memories of his dream, the sound of leaves whipping by, the fresh scent of blood. He couldn’t place it but he felt like he had chased one of these creatures before. He wished for a moment alone, to look at the eyes, the eyes that always threw him in his dream. Never looking animal, and he could feel the emotion bore through him, causing a nausea to grow every moment he thought of killing it.

He never got a chance to go over to it though, and by the nights end he didn’t give it another passing thought. Too excited at the prospect of seeing a real, living breathing one, he hurried to bed, the body of the faun long forgotten.

 

The next morning Choji awoke at the crack of dawn, his chest pounding with excitement, it didn't matter how tired he was, he wouldn't be able to sleep another minute.

He stepped into the cool air, fur wrapped tightly around himself. His father was awake too, staring up at stars that weren't there anymore. He turned at the sound of footsteps, morning dew hung in the air and the clearing was soft and quiet with it. The man jerked his head toward the treeline, not wanting to disturb the silence and Choji followed him.

The two Akimichi set off on their first hunt together, Choji sticking close his father. The whole forest felt heavy, heavy with fog heavy, with dew and heavy with anticipation. He felt the weight of his spear more than anything else as they trudged through the undergrowth. It bounced against his back in rhythm with their march, in rhythm with his eager heart.

A group of scouts flew through the trees above. They, merely the spotters. The clan leader and its heir would be the only ones making kills on this trip. The younger felt excitement and determination reeling within him. His father was training him specially! The honor of it had him creeping more carefully than he did with the other hunters, keeping low and close to his Dad, prepared for his signal. As if on cue the elder held up a hand right in the boy’s face, halting him. Choji carefully peered around his palm to check things out, giddy to see what they’d found. 

The deer was maybe ten yards away, head craned out to munch on a low hanging branch. The cub sucked in a breath, instincts kicking in instantly. He felt his eyes widen and the adrenaline hit him hard sending him into fight or flight mode. Everything became keener, eyesight, hearing and he could sense everything. Every sight every sound every movement bounced off the wind and reverberated back into him. He heard the crunch of leaves between the creature's teeth, could see its fur bristle in the wind, he could even smell the scent of the branches it was eating off of.

His father crouched lower at the ready and all of Choji’s muscles tensed. They never discussed a strategy or a plan, and now he could see why. It all seemed to come naturally. The seconds turned to years as they waited, then finally, Chouza gave a slight nod. The two of them erupted to their feet, sailing over roots in a blood fueled sprite to cover the distance between them and their prey.

Choji had never run so fast in his life. 

His dad was a million times faster still, and the deer barely had a moment to react when he was upon it, spear drawn.

Its wiry legs tightened, and it bounced just as he swung down. To Choji’s disbelief, he’d missed. But the sharpened stone drove hard into the creatures hip, and it let out a cry bounding away.

“Go!” Choza boomed just as Choji slowed his pace, convinced the chase was over. It had gotten away and all was lost. 

The words spurred his muscles like a crop to a horse and he felt his legs jolt with new determination. He was tearing through the trees as fast as he could, blinded by the whipping of the leaves in his face, but he followed the scent of fresh spilled blood and the crack of branches ahead of him. Pieces of his dream flashing like prophecies before his eyes.

_ This is it! This is it! _ He kept screaming to himself, urging his little legs forward. He was drawing closer he could tell, and when he broke through the underbrush he felt his leg catching on something under him, sending him tumbling to the ground. Reflex had him grabbing out, his hand closed around something boney and furred and he held on like a vice. Tough legs kicked out and connected with him, hooves cutting into his skin but he held fast, wrestling the deer to the ground. They rolled through the grass, tussling, boy and animal. The deer was determined to get away, but Choji had to much riding on this.

Finally the bear cub conquered, and sat, triumphant on top of the animal. It brayed and whined under him, making enough noise to shake the birds from their trees. It was not loud enough, however, to disguise the crashing that came toward them. The young Akimichi simply beamed wide as his dad followed him into the clearing, staring astonished down at the two. His mouth twisted into a huge grin as he came to kneel beside his son.

“That’s my cub,” He smiled right back, putting a hand on his boy’s shoulder, before gesturing to the child's hip. “All that is left to do… is take your kill.”

The words dropped like stones on Choji’s ears, and he felt his heart stop. His chest clenched when he moved his hand to his hip, slipping the knife from its sheath in one fluid movement. He remembered again, the deer from his dreams. 

He stared at the blade and then down at the creature. It was lying, submissively now, under him. He willed it to look at him, and it did. They locked eyes and it stared at him for a moment. A moment that stretched into eternity as he searched for that same fear in its eyes. But it wasn’t afraid. It simply accepted. Before the cub was ready the animal broke their contact, flopping its head down in the grass with defeat. There was no fear like the one from his dream, and maybe that was what bothered him.

The fear in the dream was what haunted him, because it always seemed too real, too intelligent. The deer in his dream was afraid to die, like it was  _ supposed  _ to be. This absence of fear made him sick. Every creature had the right to be afraid to die, but this one wasn’t. It’s submission chilled him, and angered him. The anger alone was what made him hold the knife to the doe's throat, pressing the blade firmly there. He threatened it now, daring it to be afraid. Only he could see the shaking of his hands though, calling his bluff. 

He knew how it was done, understood the concept. A quick swipe across the throat, as painless as possible. But as he looked at the small deer below him he found he was frozen. The steady rise and fall of its chest under him, slow blinking as it waited in solace for the end. He was frozen in fear he realized. The fear it should have felt. He saw himself, held down by something bigger, something stronger than him and the weight of the vision sucked the air from his lungs, all at once he was drowning.

H

ge hands pulled him off the deer as his vision blurred, replaced by the feeling of heaving under him as the deer took in what would be its last breaths, a cry strangled in his throat and Choji fought the presence pulling him off of his kill. Suddenly he was blinded by the sight of great towering centaurs, trampling through the trees and wrapping their arms around him. The hoofed beasts tore him from the deer, their foreign shouts invading his mind with meaningless nonsense. Choji struggled and flailed, punching uselessly with one hand as he screamed in frustration.

“Kill it! Kill it!” His mind screamed. It was his catch! His prey! He wouldn’t let them take it! He had to kill it! The words repeated themselves over and over in his mind as flashes of memory shot behind his eyelids. Memories of when he would play pretend, pouncing on the pelts in his bedroom and sinking his teeth in deep. His vivid imagination allowing him to taste sour blood and feel the heat of it as it melted into his jaws.

He was a hunter. The thought of not being able to kill the deer enraged him, and now those demons were upon him, trying to claim his kill for their own but it was his HIS  HIS and with one final cry Choji swung his arm, knife held tight in his grasp, and plunged it into whatever was dragging him away from his prey.

A ragged cry exploded into the clearing and he felt himself yanked back to reality, collapsing out of his self induced terror until he was laying on the forest floor with his father above him, clutching a dagger that was wedged into his bicep.

His father stared down at him, huffing. Choji craned his neck to look across the clearing, the deer too, still lay on the ground, but stared at the both of them, its own chest rising and falling in time with the two who had just tussled on the ground. The sound of labored breathing was interrupted by the airy beginnings of a chuckle. Choji’s eyes flashed back to those of his clan leader, his heart still pounded in his ears, the adrenaline not yet subsiding. He felt his brain screw up in confusion at the sound, fear heightened by the sight.

Bone was lodged heavily in his father's arm, who put it there?

He was laughing, why was he laughing?

Chojis eyes drifted to the edges of the clearing, though movement from his dad made him jump he kept his eyes to the trees. Where were the centaur? They were just here- trying to steal his kill! His kill! He looked back toward the deer. His dad was approaching it now, a bloodied dagger in his hand. Where did he get that?

As the world righted itself, the Bear leaned over the startled doe. It stared up at him, trembling, but questioning. One, steady hand came up to pat the creature on the head. An empty gesture of comfort for a creature that didn’t care. In the end, it didn't matter, because in one swift motion Chouza swung the blade under its chin, sending the world toppling over again.

The cub tried quick to cover his eyes, but not before he saw the flash of red, and the deer’s eyes, devoid of fear. Devoid of anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something I'd be curious to know before I actually reveal the status of the other characters: any guesses to their species?   
> I have already decided on the species of the Inuzuka, Hyuuga, and Nara (this one may be obvious haha)  
> Characters not part of clan that are also included: Rock Lee, Kakashi, Tenten and Naruto.  
> And some that are up in the air undecided are the Uchia's and Aburame's, Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno So feel free to leave ideas for those too maybe I'll use them B^)


	3. The Kill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soon the individual teams would be rising from their sleep, but none would have to worry about who would take the cub this time, because today I’m on my own.

The dawn was barely peeking over the horizon as I crept from the camp, dew soaking me right to my bones. I feel like a cougar on the prowl, crouched low to the ground as I pushed through the thick underbrush. Even with heavy bear fur wrapped around me I shiver from the cool morning air. Water clings to the thick hairs of my boots and pelt, the occasional drop landing on my unprotected legs. I cling to the memory of the sun, knowing its rays will soon wash over the land and heat the frost soaked clearing. I’d curse the bear pelt then, and sing praise to my shorts. But for now I hurry on through the thick, needing to cover some ground before the cries of birds wake the others. 

Soon the individual teams would be rising from their sleep, but none would have to worry about who would take the cub this time, because today I’m on my own.

Father would be furious if he knew, so I made sure to keep my footsteps light as I left the tent and traversed the camp, I didn't even venture a breath until I reached the tree line. The whole camp had been thrilled about another deer of course, it meant we had a good trail and there would be more to come. I was less so.

There was something about that day that changed me. An inkling of a feeling that kept gnawing at my brain, a realization of some sort. I couldn’t put it to words, but there was something wrong. The death of that deer became a defining moment for me as a man, and I feared what that meant. I dared not think about it, dared not come to the conclusion that I knew was there. I would prove it to myself first, I would go on my own little hunt. A hunt in search of the truth about what I was. Because that’s what it boiled down to, I was one of two things: a man, or a boy.

So I packed my bag and set out before the dawn, even papa lay snoring among his pelts beside me. His peaceful sleeping frame a stark contradiction to the unease in my head. The unease that poisoned my dreams.

Because the dream changed that day too, no longer was it I who chased the deer through the trees, but me. I dreamt now of being chased. By something huge, something with thunderous, beating hooves, and though I’ve never seen a centaur in the flesh, I know this is one. I’ve seen the drawings, heard the stories, giant men with horse like bodies. They fueled my nightmares as a babe, and now they tormented me once more.

Though where the creature itself was what scared me back then. This time, my fear came from a different sort of demon. A demon called death. Thus the decision was made.

I was going to find another deer, and I was going to kill it,  _ me.  _ It didn't matter how, I was going to catch one, if only just to prove to myself that I could, that I wasn't a…

I shoved the thought away as quickly as it came, shame burning up in anger. It didn't matter because after today I would prove that I was worthy of the clan. Worthy of being called a great man like my father.

Twigs snapping under footfall pulls me from my brooding, and I cursed myself for my recklessness. The sun was rising in my eyes now, and it was getting hard to see where I was going. Feeling like I’d made good distance from the camp I started looking for a place to settle. With one raised hand I shielded my eyes from the glare and looked for a decent tree.

It didn't take too long to shimmy up to a good height, a branch with a good view of everything below. I swung my legs over the thick branch and stared out into a nice cozy clearing. There were tracks running all through it, hoof prints, fresh poop and even imprints of bodies that once lay there. Yes, it was the perfect spot to scout. The flattened patches of grass ranged from large to small and covered the whole clearing. I smiled, knowing a large family of deer had rested here, deemed this place safe, and would likely return.

I leaned back against the trunk of my perch and kept the clearing in the corner of my eye and my ears perked for any sound. Listening both for signs of wildlife, or another hunting party.

I hoped above hope that my father would not be angry, would not send a party out to search for me. We were far from centaur territory so it seemed unlikely there would be any danger. But I knew how my father was. I knew how he worried. 

He would fret so much when mother went out on trips of her own, missing sleep and becoming agitated. If her party was behind schedule even a little, he’d go out himself to hunt them down. He was reckless when it came to those he loved. He would barrel straight into centaur territory if he thought they had someone from the clan. He’d done as much before. He was fearless, and he had what some would call, a temper.

So I knew I had to make a kill before he found me, and kill me himself. It seemed like I was in luck too, for once. A crack of a branch alerted me to its presence, and I whirled my head around to the source of the noise. A little to the left behind a tree, I was certain. I scanned the brush frantically, giving a few snuffs to the air to narrow the search.

Suddenly I caught sight of its haunch, poking out of the brush just a little. My heart leapt to my throat and I reached for my spear. I knew a strike to its neck would be ideal, and I hesitate. I could wait, hope that it turns around... but I would risk it getting away. This was my one shot to prove myself, if I could wound it I’d have better luck catching it. The meat would be a little ruined, but my reputation around the camp would be salvaged.

Its tail was in resting position so I knew it hadn’t been alerted to my presence yet. I measured the distance mentally, I was sure I could make the shot from here, especially with the added height of the tree. Though it was small, it could have been smaller than me for all I knew. It was hard to tell with the distance, and thought the thought of killing a baby bothered me a little, I shoved it aside for now.

_ I can do this. _ I tell myself,  _ I will do this. _

Slowly I draw my spear, the rush of blood in my ears blotting out my surroundings. Every breath seems to echo and reverberate through the leaves so I hold it, suck in every ounce of oxygene I think I will need. When it becomes painful I’m left with no choice, I do it now or let it go. 

The spear leaves my hand before I realize I even told it to. It sails true, and I watch with growing intensity, time seeming to slow to a halt as it spins through the air. I watch with a mixture of excitement and disgust as it buries itself in the deer’s rear, blood soaking its speckled coat. Victory courses through me and I burst forth, on rushing adrenalin, from the branches shielding me from view. The deer has already taken off, as I knew it would, springing forward on spindly legs. But it was wounded and weak, easy pickings by now.

I follow it by sound alone, and the telltale trail of blood that occasionally spatters the trees. Its terribly noisy, drawing attention to itself with every broken branch and I can tell it’s scared. A realization that troubles me a little. A fear I both crave and despise. I hate it, because I can feel its fear in my own chest. A different sort of fear, true, but a fear nonetheless. We share a connection now, not a connection of prey and predator. It’s a connection between two animals who are afraid. Afraid of death, afraid of failure. A death in it’s own. Failure in this instance become the death of an heir, the death of a clan whose leader was too cowardly to provide for it. I think the words for the first time, solidifying what they mean. After today, I either kill the deer, or I don’t. I either become a man, or remain a boy. I prove myself in honor, or carry on a coward.

I refuse to believe an heir will die today though. The look of loss that is sure to cross my father’s face, loss of pride, loss of respect, and I remind myself that this is necessary. A hunter doesn’t fear killing, a hunter fears death. For one to survive the other must die, the deer know this. The deer and man alone share this knowledge.

The deer knows it’s place as prey, man know’s it’s place as predator. Man takes without remorse, deer gives without penetance, and the world goes on spinning.

The truth of it convinces me to move faster. 

I can’t. I can’t fail, even if it’s fear soaks into my bones. Even if it’s fear enveloped me and squeezes the very life from me. 

I will kill the part of me that feels this way, and it starts with  _ that _ deer. 

There  _ will _ be a death today, but it won’t me; and in return for this creature’s sacrifice I will come home, with blood soaked hands and the spirit of a man.

There will be a death today, I make a promise to the land, there will be a death.

It’s all I can think, even as I rush through the underbrush, even as I break through the trees. My prey has stopped, I can sense more then see, it’s stopped and I will find up ahead resting, in a pool of it’s own blood. Given up and ready for death. No more fear, in it’s heart. The only fear will be the irrational kind that I posses. A hunter afraid of killing.

Branches whip, cutting my cheeks, and brambles catch my calves but it doesn’t slow me. I brush them off as much as I brush off the sense of impending doom that surrounds me. It’s so close I can smell it, the cool iron in the air, flecks of it painting the leaves up ahead. I break free through the foliage and stare fear in the eyes.

It’s eyes are big, brown and intelligent, and he looks a lot like me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little short because I struggled with how I wanted it to end.  
> I didn't want to fill it up with too much pointless drivel because it's a pretty important moment, I also didn't want to reveal too much in the end there because we will be jumping into a huge affair pretty soon I wanted to dedicate it's own chapter to that.  
> I really considered revealing more in this one, but settled for cutting it off there. I'll leave you guys hanging a little more ;)


	4. The Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sound of scraping dirt and crunching leaves forces my eyes open again, and I’m shot back to reality. A jolt of panic climbs my spine as I realize the very thing I’m trying to dismiss is still there.

I break through the thick, locking eyes with the deer. Except I’m not faced with a deer, but a boy.

There’s fear in his eyes, the kind never present in those of a deer. The kind reminiscent of a dream I once had. I’m too held captive by his gaze to remember it though.

I can tell he’s afraid of me. He stares up at me with a terrified expression, as though I might kill him. This catches me by surprise and surely I must be imagining it. I’ve never killed a thing in my life, so why would he think that?

But that’s why I am here though, isn’t it? To prove myself a killer. But as a hunter not a murderer.

It strikes me as odd until I realize just why he might feel that way. Slowly I drop the dagger I don’t even remember unsheathing, and fall to my knees.

He’s so small, so afraid. Just a babe, barely coming up to my hip. I can’t believe a child this young is out here in the woods alone, and I find myself wanting to sooth him. To protect him and wipe that look of fear from his eyes entirely because something about it is twisting up my guts. That’s when I realize how wrong I am about that too.

I made the mistake of relating his height to age, and realize too late he’s not a child, He’s just sitting- no, laying... no.

I freeze, heart pounding hard in my chest as I finally take in what’s in front of me. He’s not a child, not even a boy. Though he looks to be about my age, this creature isn’t even human.

Where his midriff ends starts the body of an animal. The body of a deer, laying still in the grass, except for the small rise and fall of its middle. It’s speckled coat is soaked in blood from hip to thigh and I follow the drips up to their source.

My eyes land on the spear in his haunch, a spear with a twine wrapped handle and feathers to guide it in flight. A spear that left my possession only moments ago.

I stare at it for what must have been mere minutes but felt like life times to me. I feel myself struggling with what is happening right now. I understand human boy, and deer, but the two mixed don’t ignite a thought within me. I can’t even relate that half of him, as a _part_ of him, and I’m left dazed and wondering if he can even feel the spear embedded in him. In fact, he’s so still I have to wonder if I’m imagining the whole thing.

The shock of it all sends my head spinning and I have to close my eyes to concentrate on not passing out. The whole situation is just insane.

The pieces click slowly together, and I realize with no small amount of fear. That I am face to face with the very thing of my nightmares. A centaur.

A realization that doesn’t come easily, and one that certainly doesn’t provide much for answers. So I do the only thing my brain can think to do: I sit and I tell myself to wake up. Because surely I must be dreaming. Because surely a creature like this can’t possibly exist outside of stories.

Centaur were things of legend, something that I assumed would stay just outside my peripheral vision. Something avoidable so long as you followed all the rules. And I had followed all the rules hadn’t I? And we were much, much too far from their borders, weren’t we?

So he can’t exist. He doesn’t exist. I am merely dreaming or imagining things because the alternative doesn’t make any sense.

The sound of scraping dirt and crunching leaves forces my eyes open again, and I’m shot back to reality. A jolt of panic climbs my spine as I realize the very thing I’m trying to dismiss is still there. And he’s moving, something that is much more alarming than him simply existing. He’s struggling to his feet, and I watch with a sort of  terrified fascination for a moment. It’s strange to see such different bodies moving in sync. It’s so unreal I can’t help but feel disconnected, like I’m a bug or a plant, separate from this situation as I so desperately wish to be.

He pushes down with human arms at first, lifting the front of his body up as much as he can. Making it so those wobbly legs have a chance of getting under him before he puts weight on them. I don’t even move as he hoists himself up, his back legs faltering a bit. One step forward and he’s crumpling down again with a sharp cry.

I’m torn from whatever dream like state I was in, my heart, broken by the sound. I’m driven forward suddenly, compelled to help.

My sudden action startles him, making him jump up once more, landing on all fours, looking ready to bolt. His one back leg gives out again almost immediately, suddenly unable to support the weight. He lets out an animalistic bray at the pain, but he’s quick to figure out a limp, putting another couple feet of distance between us.

The adrenaline from earlier must be wearing off, and it is surely why he stopped running. The pain suddenly upon him, and I feel it too, reminded of the time I broke a finger during a round of training. It didn’t hurt at first, but when the shock wore off, in came the agony. I blame this as the reason my heart softens for him so. That and the fact I can see he is my age. Empathy kicks in and I can’t help but imagine how afraid he must be, how in pain.

He’s holding himself up against a tree now, left foot lifted, dipping down occasionally to rest in the grass. I shift, slowly this time, hands held out peacefully.

His tail is stuck, straight up in attention and I take a moment to look at him, really look. The animal traits don’t end with his hips, I realize, noticing for the first time the long pleated ears that are also raised up in alertness. He’s got long black hair, tied back in a ponytail, making way for those sharp intimidating eyes that are now making their appearance. Those eyes bore into me, untrusting as I start forward again.

“You shouldn’t move with that- l-let me help you take it out.” I offer.

He glances at the spear, still lodged painfully in his backside, his ears twist and swivel at the sound of my words. I can tell he’s having difficulty understanding, his face twisting too with the effort.

“Help?” He repeats, taking another step back away from me. His legs are shaky still, and he stumbles, gracelessly to the ground, laying down again. I don’t move anymore, waiting this time, for his permission.

“Help like before?” He says coldly. Though he struggles with my language his meaning is clear well before he motions to the weapon in his hip. “This was help?” I grimace, looking down when the shame begins to burn at my cheeks.

“I-I thought you were a deer,” I defend, before realizing how stupid it sounds.

“I am.” He replies simply, making me feel stupider as he points the obvious.

Before I can wallow in my self pity any longer the sound of grunting draws my attention. I look up in time to see him, tugging weakly at the spear in his backside. His back leg kicks out every time it moves, blood gushing anew with the agitation. It’s too far for him to be able to pull straight out, and I can tell it’s causing too much pain for him to use the right amount of force either. He gives up eventually, his pained squeaks and panicked breathing tears me up enough that I move closer again.

“Please,” I beg, holding my hands out once more. The hands that did this, filled with new desire to fix it now. He looks down at them with a frown before turning away.

“Help than, human.” He mutters finally and it takes the weight of the world with it.

I move until I’m beside him, close enough to count the speckles on his back. Speckles that bleed from fur to skin. Covering him, from what I can see through mesh shirt, in freckles from hips to shoulder.

I can feel him watching me from the corner of his eye, as I’m sure he feels me doing the same. He doesn’t turn though, until my hand falls on his thigh. I did it to hold him steady before I pulled the spear out, but the way he jerks and whips his head around has me wondering if there wasn’t an ulterior motive. I realize that, of course there was, part of me _did_ want to touch him here. On the fur, to feel it, course under my fingers, just to see if it was really real. My cheeks flush as I’m convinced he knows as much too, and he narrows his eyes at me.

“Don’t touch.” He warns, muscles tensing but quickly relaxing at the pain this causes.

“I-I have to,” I try to explain, moving my palm up closer to the wound, where the hair is clumped and blood soaked. “I have to hold you still.” I explain, staring at him with worried, pleading eyes.

I feel so bad, I feel utterly terrible about it. Every flash of pain on his face sends spears into my own heart. I feel tears welling up in my eyes at the sight of them in his, and we lock gazes only for a moment. Mine pleading with his.

He jerks his face away again, clenches his fists and presses them to the wet dirt beneath him. I can tell more than anything he doesn’t want me to see him cry. Maybe more than anything he doesn’t want to cry.

“Do what you must,” He consents at last, his voice choked with held back pain. I read the double meaning loud and clear. ‘Don’t touch me more than you have to’.

So I press my palm down harder, grabbing the exposed end of the spear with my other hand. Determined to get this over with, I get a good grip, ignore the warmth of blood already running down my fingers, and yank hard.

It barely budges. It hardly moves an inch and he’s yelling so much already. My heart snaps in half at the sound and the guilt is too much. Tears blot my eyes as I give it another tug. His muscles tighten and I feel them cause the spear to almost halt, the blade of it likely tearing new wounds from the inside.

I feel every inch of it, every morsel of pain, even more so when one of his front hooves kicks out, straight into my thigh. It reminds me of the gravity of the situation, so I readjust, grab the wet part of the handle that just slid out of him and pull so hard it sends me backward.

The spear lands, with a thud, somewhere off in the treeline.

I lay there, on my back, chest heaving with effort, tears running down the sides of my face as I suck in breaths. There is quiet. Though I still hear the other boy’s screaming in my head, the clearing is a blanket of calm. An empty space of background noise, birds tweeting and heavy breathing.

I sniffle, lifting myself up slowly, and then shrug off my furred coat, pulling the shirt off my back. I bite and tear with one fluid motion, pressing the fabric to his wound. The red cuts through almost immediately. I wrap, and wrap quick as I can before tying off the knot and leaning back.

I look to his face for the first time again. He’s staring at the wound, wet streaks running all down his cheek.

I want to offer a hand, but, realizing it’s covered in his blood, so I lay it back on my lap, looking down at the ground.

“Is that okay?”

“Yes,” He says glaring now at his fists still in the dirt, and then almost as an obligation he says “Thank you…”

We fall into another awkward silence, one I’m not sure how to fill but know I should. Because it occurs to me that he probably can’t walk, or at the very least shouldn’t. I can’t carry him and even if I could, taking him back to camp was out of the question and he probably didn’t trust me enough to tell me where he came from. I can’t leave him here on his own either though, and then I find myself curious of his name. Asking would be rude, so I opt instead to offer mine. It goes about as well as I expect.

“My name is Choji… Choji Akimichi,” I say, quietly. He doesn’t answer, so I look up and am met with a scowl.

“Goodbye,” Is all he says, lifting himself with his front legs, and then getting about halfway up with the back before collapsing again.

“You should rest.” I tell him, though I know he doesn’t like it, even more so because he knows I’m right. “It’s okay, I’ll stay with you… I’ll keep you safe.”

The frown deepens.

“There is no safety here.” He says simply. He settles though, shifting his legs to lay a little more comfortably.

We fall into another uncomfortable silence. Him, watching the trees, and me, watching him.

My dad had always spoke of how fearful centaur’s were, but he never once described them as beautiful. Though I supposed this was because he never saw it. Still, beautiful is how I would have described this boy, and it made it hard to find him threatening like I knew I should.

I had been right, I remarked, he was smaller than me. Strange that he was all things considered. I always pictured centaur bigger than me, bigger than my dad even. Who seemed at times as tall as mountains. Perhaps my fear had miscalculated the hugeness of them, or perhaps deer were just small.

The more I looked at him however, the more I found myself unable to tear my eyes away. His fur was a soft shade of auburn with a few lines of black threaded in by his tail and hooves. His legs were so thin and boney it was hard to believe they could support anything, and his hooves so glossy and dainty. I was reminded of the kick those legs delivered, and was certain I’d have a hoof shaped bruise on my thigh for a while.

His human parts weren’t the end of his prettiness either, although everything about him was scrawny, and any Akimichi in their right mind would fear he was dying. I could tell though, that he was much stronger than appearance suggested. I had just watched him take a spear to the butt after all.

His face was thin and handsome, pale freckles sprinkled even here, and his eyes. I found to be the most alluring part of him. Narrow like the rest of him, they ended in tiny flecks upward, giving him a wise but venomous look. His hair pulled back so tightly only made him look more taught, and the curious hoops through his ears intrigued me.

“Nosey.” He said with sudden scorn, and I jump a little, realizing he’s watching me watch him.

“Sorry- you’re very beautiful.” I say without thinking, and he looks at me, face turning red. His ears and tail flick with embarrassment at my compliment and he turns away again, though I see his chest swell a little.

“I just meant- I’ve never… Seen a centaur before.” I stammer, pulling the retrieved bear pelt around my exposed front with no small amount of self consciousness.

“I have seen plenty humans,” He mutters, “Nothing remarkable about you.” He finishes with a bite I’m sure he intends. He says the words with such little regard for my feelings, I’m sure anyone else would have been outraged, but I don’t hold a grudge, as I’m sure I deserve as much.

“Also, I am not Centaur.” The words catch my attention, and I bring my face up to meet his gaze, once again on me. He still has that perfect frown, but something about his expression seems softer, as he offers me his first kindness

“I am Cervitaur. My name is Shikamaru Nara.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The has been just teetering on the edge of ready for AGES and I finally found the strength in me to finish it uAu  
> Finally! The (not so) big reveal is here hahaha!  
> Hes a man!  
> Hes a deer!  
> ERRYBODY SAW THAT COMING!  
> I had all these chapters at least half written when I started this fic and now I get to stare at an empty google docs as I try to figure out what the hell to do for the next likely MILLION this is going to stretch into...  
> But I owe it to you guys because I've left you hanging for too long as I juggled work school and being sick...  
> Back on my feet though! And kind of sort of writing so yeah??


End file.
